With the rapid growth of online marketing (e.g., e-marketing) and online sales (e.g., e-sales) used as tools to promote items of potential interest to viewers (e.g., potential customers), the need for web-based personalization of recommended entities in terms of defining customer-centric content and dynamic content delivery has increased. With the proliferation of various web frameworks and Internet browser platforms on which web-based personalized entity recommendations are consumed, authors of personalized entity recommendations (e.g., entity marketers, advertisers, promoters, and the like) desire to ensure the personalized recommendations they author can be easily presented across various web platforms and user devices, independent of characteristics of the destination webpage (i.e., the webpage on which a personalized recommendation is to be presented) such as structure, style, layout, view, and the like, in order to reach maximum viewership.
To cater to the increased demand for personalized entity recommendations, authors of such recommendations oftentimes use recommendation authoring systems to define and deliver recommendations personalized with regard to a target customer or potential customer. What You See is What You Get (“WYSWYG”), an authoring experience that enables authors to preview expected content output as the content is being generated, is one such authoring tool recommendation authors can use to define and deliver personalized entity recommendations.